


Stockings

by TheOddCatLady95



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Neo is always in control, Sexual Content, Stockings, Teasing, Thigh hickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddCatLady95/pseuds/TheOddCatLady95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only wears them for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

Neo loved her stockings.

 

The brown ones, extra thick and so, so soft. She wore those curled up next to someone warm.

 

The pink ones with white polka dots. She felt so cute while dressed up in those.

 

But the ones he liked were pure white, with lace by her hips. These were the ones that would make him smirk around his cigar. The ones that would tempt his eyes whenever Neo walked past, teasingly swishing her hips.

 

Neo knew that by wearing those stockings, she had all his attention, even if he pretended otherwise. His dark green eyes would glance at her legs and he'd be amused for a few brief seconds before going back to his conversation, knowing that she was out of her typical uniform for a reason.

 

That reason was because later his hands would be on her thighs, his fingers stroking those pretty white stockings. He'd teasingly pluck at the lace, whispering sweet things about her teasing him all day, in front of the White Fang at that.

 

He wouldn't take them off- he'd pull them down, just a little. Enough to suck on her thighs and leave the beginnings of reddish bruises. Love marks. Never bites. If her teeth so much as scraped his skin, her heel would warningly press against his ribs- don't _bite_ her.

 

Neo loved when she wore her white stockings.

 

Because Roman didn't just pleasure her when she did- he _worshiped_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and be sure to drop a kudos or a comment below!


End file.
